1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) is related to linkers utilized for drug delivery/release systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to singlet oxygen-labile linkers for controlled drug delivery/release systems, as well as methods of production and use thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Spatio-temporal controlled delivery of biologically active molecules is an important technique for many biological applications. Several strategies have been explored using internal or external stimuli such as temperature, pH, ultrasound, electric current and photo excitation. The use of light as an external signal for spatio-temporal release is a very appealing tool. Current techniques use ultraviolet (UV) or short visible light to release active compounds. However, UV and short visible light exhibit very limited tissue penetration (e.g., 340 nm, <200 μm). In addition, exposure to these wavelengths of light can also cause cellular damage. Thus, compositions for use in new methods of spatio-temporal controlled delivery of biologically active molecules are desired.
Therefore, there exists a great need for new and improved compositions comprising linkers that provide controlled drug delivery/release systems. The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) is directed to said compositions and methods of production and use thereof, which overcome the disadvantages and defects of the prior art.